Kyle xy The cat-fight war
by Howarand
Summary: Kyle and Pick Amanda over Jessi without thinking. All Jessi wanted was for him to be happy, even if not with her. So she decided she gonna put his feeling first. When amanda got kinnaped, Kyle got on the middle to choose. Will he let jessi get tortured for Amanda
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's grip tightened around Cassidy's neck. With each passing second Cassidy becomes less resistant as life started slipping away from him. Kyle's grip hardened even tighter, his once innocent, angelic face screwed up in anger and hatred.

*****1

Jessie and Amanda were looking at Kyle's profile that Nate had stooling.

"Kyle!" Jessie yelled.

"Where is he?" asked Amanda anxiously.

"He's hurt," Jessie said, worry and anxiety filled her eyes. "I can sense him."

"What do you mean, you can sense him?" Questioned, confused Amanda

"Let's go before Nate wakes up." Jessie grabbed Amanda's arm and they ran out of the apartment.

The Tragers stood at the rack, waiting to meet Kyle. He'd texting them about half in hour ago. They've been waiting since then, with no sign of him. Nicole was getting extremely perturbed. She turned to her husband; phone in hand, voice shaking slightly. "Stephen, I am going to call Kyle, okay?"

"

"Okay," He replied, taking her hand in his. Nicole noticed that it too was shaking briefly.

"He will come Nicole." Stephen said, doubting himself. "Kyle would never let us stay like here with out a reason too." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek! Making Nicole let all the nerve out.

Somehow they all knew that something quite unpleasant has or is happening to Kyle. There's no way he'd have texted them to meet him somewhere at night and stood them up for a whole thirty minutes without a phone call with an explanation.

Nicole typed in Kyle's number, trying to convince herself that he's okay and nothing has happened. She raised the phone to her ear, not daring to breathe. She waited, not realizing she was holding her breath. Kyle's phone rang several times and went to voice-mail. "Damn!" She really wanted to hit something! "He's not answering."

"What should we do?" Said Lori feeling really scared now.

"Let's just go home!" Josh replied.

"Yeah." Says Stephen, he might forget he was supposed to meat us already." say Stephen.

"Get in the car kids, we're going home." say Nicole. "Kyle knows where to find us."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessi took Amanda's hand and they both started running to the car to go to the Tragers house. It took them Five minute to get there, because she was driving so fast, Jessi did not care about anything except to find Kyle on time. Jessi and Amanda went inside the Tragers house.

Kyle sat in the chair in thought and Cassidy tired to the chair.

"Hi Kyle what's going on?" Kyle jumps he did not even hear any if their heartbeats.

"Hey" he said by the time he can answer Foss opens the door.

"Kyle, what do you need me to do with Cassidy?"

"Take him to the warehouse. I need to ask him a couple of questions before the triggers came to the house."

"What are you doing Kyle? What happened to the door? Why is it broke?"

"I'll tell you the first thing in the tomorrow morning now you need to sleep. Can I walk you home so your mom doesn't get worried about you?"

"Yes please" she said.

Jessi looked annoyed and left the room. She's getting nervous Kyle going back to Amanda. Kyle and Amanda went outside.

"Kyle I am ready to hear the truth about you tell me everything."

"Ill tell you tomorrow morning right now you need to go inside your mom might worried about you"

"Okay see you tomorrow."

Would Kyle go back to Amanda after knowing the truth about him? Jessi felt scared that Kyle would want to go back to his precious Amanda. She felt a sense of relief. Kyle said he has feelings for her to. Now she knows that he does would it be more for her to manage? Or maybe she should try to date other guys? But Jessi already knows Kyle is the right guy for her, and only he can make her feel safe, feel at home, and feel alive. He's the only one that makes Jessi feel like she has something to live for.

Kyle came inside after he walked Amanda home. Everybody went to sleep expect for Jessi, who was sitting down deep in thought. Kyle wondered what she was thinking about.

"Jessi can you help me clean up?" Jessi looked at him and gave him a little smile and he smiles in the charming way that always gives Jessi chills. Jessi and Kyle clean the patio doors. They pick up all the glass that was on the floor. After they are done cleaning Kyle and Jessi give each other a hug and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

On the morning Jessi wake up early and try to make breakfast for the family. It is her first time cooking by her for the family. She was having a hard time to find what to cook.

She cooked bacon pancakes and eggs. She did not like eggs, but most of the family likes to eat it.

Nicole woke up to the smell of the food downstairs. She was wondering who woke up that early and cooking. Maybe it's Kyle she thought, or Jessi. She knows those two pod kids can wake up anytime they want to without getting tired. She went downstairs, followed by Stephen. She only saw Jessi by herself in the kitchen cooking. She wondered if Kyle helped because everything Kyle was doing, Jessi wanted to get in.

Jessi saw Nicole and Stephen coming downstairs with a surprise in their eyes. "Good morning Stephen and Nicole," said Jessi with a smile on her face.

"Good morning," Jessi said to Nicole and Stephen at the same time. They give her a smile in return. "Help yourself," she ordered.

In a few minutes, Josh and Lori came downstairs with their pajamas on. Kyle came next. "Good morning Jessi." He says with a smile. She blushed but turns around before anybody of the family could see.

The food smell good, said Josh, Thanks to Jessi replied Stephen, Jessi cooks it, asks Josh surprised.

"You cook Jessi?" Josh asks. Jessi look really uncomfortable all the eyes on her. She likes attention but this wasn't the one she used to.

Um Jessi said embarrassed, she know nothing to be embarrassed about but when all those eyes on you, mostly Kyle eyes it make her mouth close and nothing get out of it.

Stephen since the tension going on so he broke lets eat guys he says, we can talk about the food later.

After breakfast everybody sit in the living room waiting for Kyle to explain to him or her what happened.

"When I came home, started Kyle all the light was turn off, none of you guys was home, I call Jessi name, but all I find was Cassidy behind me holding an electricity in his hand.

Kyle told them How Cassidy said he was going to kill the Family, he said he was going to starting with Amanda first." Kyle told them about the electricity Cassidy used on him, how he punch Cassidy and brake the Patio door, how he choke Cassidy with his hand in his throat.

After Kyle finish his story, He's my brother he said everyone was shock except for Jessi, she was looking at him, an odd way. My mom work for Latnok to said Kyle she is the Senior of Latnok.

"So what are we going to do?" Question Nicole, scared that Kyle might go back to his Biological family.

"I have to stop them from hurting our family. "Answer Kyle. "Kyle, Nicole and I, we will help you, we are in this together." Said Stephen.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunchtime Kyle told Amanda she is going to meet with her on the rack to tell her all the truth. Amanda was now there and there was going to be no secrets between them. This time I am going to ask Kyle back, but not today maybe tomorrow. I will take him to restaurant.

She knew that if she knows Kyle's secret then they could be together without lying to each other. This time she is not going to let Jessi get in the way. Amanda noticed that after Kyle rescued them, Jessi has been one foot closer to him all the time. She wondered what's been going on between those two. Amanda knew Kyle didn't have feelings for Jessi like he had for her. There is nothing that she should have to worry about. They loved each other; maybe there were soul mates no matter what.

Kyle came to the rack, he saw Amanda smile her beautiful smile. He has always loved her long blonde hair.

He felt nervous, how was Amanda going to take what he had to say. He smiled back as he walked over; together they walked to the park and sat on the swings.

"Amanda, its' time for you to learn the truth." Kyle told her. Amanda smiled, and said she was ready to hear it.

Kyle told her everything, he was born from a tank 16 years ago, and then he was adopted. Who Adam Baylin was and the experiment he made. Amanda sat there listened the whole time without talking. Kyle explained how he met Jessi and how she was just like him. How Jessi almost died from the explosion. And how he went after Jessi when she ran away and tried to kill herself. The first time that she had seen them to touch was nothing sexual about it. It was only that they both didn't have a belly button and they found out they are the same.

He told her the truth about prom night, how she was taken and Jessi was there to help save her. The time that she seen Jessi and him kiss; Kyle was only trying to help Jessi get her shock back. Kyle explains that he was sorry, and that him and Jessi could communicate and feel each other's pain.

After Kyle was done, Amanda looked shocked, and a little hurt. She was hurt that Kyle and Jessi shared so much.

"Are you OK?" Kyle asked.  
"Yes I am fine" Amanda Replied surprisingly. It was not what she had expected. "Why didn't you tell me sooner" Amanda asked.  
" I was only trying to protect you " Kyle said. " the more that you know the more danger that you are in " Kyle explained.

Amanda was happy to hear that Kyle never really liked Jessi. So Kyle never really cheated on her. Kyle was only trying to help her. She smiled in relief.

She was really glad Kyle never cheated on her with the She devil Jessi.

Now she will take him back, nothing can stop her from having him back, not even the she devil Jessi.


	5. Chapter 5

**TV Shows » Kyle XY » Kyle my The cat-fight war**

**Author: Howarand**

**Rated: K - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 21 - Published: 02-11-15 - Updated: 07-24-15**

Josh sat in his room talking to Andy. He really misses her without her he does not feel he's really himself. He got mad a lot at mostly everything. "Hi Josh how are you doing." "I am doing OK it could of been better of you was with me" he said. "I am sorry Josh," said Andy. "I wish I was here with you too. Maybe I can buy my mom to let me to visit you guys." Andy really misses Josh too. She wishes she were there with him hanging out with each other and to play G Force. When they done talking to each other they both said, "I love you."

Amanda went to the mall with Lori and Hillary. Amanda told them she going to asked Kyle back tomorrow. Now when they been honest with each other before. He wasn't being honest with Amanda. Amanda no Hilary does not know Kyle's secret, so she changed the subject "I am going to invite him with me to go eat and I am going to ask him." Lori knew Kyle loves Amanda but she seen Kyle and Jessi getting close. He even kisses Jessi. But Lori was sure he going to pick Amanda. Lori did not want to ruin Amanda moment so she keeps quiet.

Kyle was sitting in his tub thinking what he going to do. He's really confused. He always loved Amanda but bow he have feelings for Jessi. When he kisses Jessi he just feel like he's alive and he can do anything that scared him. He felt so complete with her. With Amanda he always have to hide something from her. Now it will be better because Amanda know my secret he thought. The other Jessi issues he cant stop himself plus Nicole said he's not supposed to have a relationship with her and he promise Nicole he wouldn't he don't want to break her trust.

Jessi knock on Kyle door. She was scared she going to lose Kyle to Amanda. Amanda already warned her she going to ask Kyle back. "Come in Jessi" Kyle said. "Leave the door open," he said before Jessi closed the door.

"Hi Kyle." She said with a fake smile. Kyle could since something wrong with her, her heart wasn't beating normally.  
"Are okay Jessi?" he asked her.  
"I am great." Replied Jessi, lying. "How was you day with Amanda?" Jessi asked curious. "It was good," said Kyle wondering why she is asking of Amanda.  
"Did you get back together with her?" asked Jessi not ready for the response, her stomach start to hurt. "No" he said confused why she's asking.

"She said she wanted you back" she going to ask you. So."  
"Really." Kyle asks with a smile. He regretted his answer when Jessi was looking at him with her eyes filled with pain.  
"Jessi." He yelled. It breaks his heart to see now how much pain Jessi have. "I am OK Kyle you can go back to your precious Amanda," she said. She went to her room with tears in her eyes. She went to her room and slammed her bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

**TV Shows » Kyle XY » Kyle my The cat-fight war **

**Author: Howarand**

**Rated: K - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 21 - Published: 02-11-15 - Updated: 07-24-15**

When Kyle woke up he went for a run. In the woods By the time he come home everyone was up eating breakfast.

"Where were you Kyle? "Ask his adoptive mother Nicole.

"Um." said Kyle. I went for a run, sorry that I did not tell you."  
"You had me worried Kyle." said Nicole really protective over her adoptive son.  
"Sorry again Nicole." Kyle repeating. "I guess I wasn't thinking."  
"You are right Kyle." Replied Nicole. "You weren't thinking. Next time just right a note, please Kyle. Kyle, I care about you I need to know where you going next time."

At lunch Time Kyle called Declan to meat him at the rack to have a time. He trust Declan, he tells him his entire secret about his life, only Declan know about his Secret that not on the family or and Jessi. She does not count she has the same gift has Kyle she just used it differently.  
Kyle does not understand feeling well all though time he was thinking Amanda was his soul mates, until he get a taste of Jessi.

Declan come like ten minutes later, he know Kyle not the type of guy who ask help for a problem. Why this time he thought, this might be a bigger problem for him to worry about right now.

When Declan meet Kyle at the rack Kyle was loss in his thought. What the issue Kyle asks Declan making jump a little. I need help said Kyle. You were right when you said I could have feeling for two girls.

Kyle tell Declan how when Jessi said she had feeling for him it make him keep thinking about it. I know I felt something for her said Kyle. I thought it was our power only because we the same.

"When I kissed her I feel so alive, and I could do anything." Said Kyle.  
"You kissed her Kyle?" ask Declan surprised.

Declan thought Kyle was to blind to see somebody else interested on him he was just being heart brooking about Amanda.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kyle asks concern.

"No, No, you did everything right." Answer Declan patting him on his back.

**...**

**...**

**To be continue sorry to lazy to make more.**

**Will update soon though this wee**k


	7. Chapter 7

Declan was really surprised Kyle had kiss Jessi. He thought Kyle was just going to just hang in to Amanda and complaining about their broke up. Declan already knows Jessi is in love with Kyle by the look she always giving him I mean everyone could see that except for the Tragers family. He thought Kyle was just going to be blind and hang out to Amanda love with out finding any body else.  
He was glad Kyle could see someone in a different way other then Amanda. He already know how Jessi would be the perfect fit for Kyle she could even get killed by saving Kyle if you look at her Kyle all she's thinking about and all she have.  
Her mom died and her died abandoned her.  
"So what are you going to do about Amanda and Jessi you know? Ask Declan.  
"I don't know Declan Jessi told me Amanda said she want me back and now I am just starting to realized I have feeling for Jessi and It just getting stronger each day."  
"So you are you going to take Amanda back?" ask Declan  
"I don't know what to do Declan like I said I know my feeling for Jessi not done growing yet everyday I just want to be close and closer to her, and Amanda in the other hand she's a big part of my life too. I don't want to hurt any body by picking one of the other, Any choice I make one of then will get hurt that what I am afraid of.."

"I understand what you mean Kyle says Declan no matter what choice you make one of them both of them will get hurt but, Kyle that not the point, you need to do something good for yourself if they truly love you they will tried to understand but it might take a while, Kyle, the thing I am trying to say is do this for yourself not for anybody else love come from the hurt not from pity, pitying a person doesn't call love."

I know I said I need time to think about if it's Jessi I can't even be with her we live under the same roof, Nicole wouldn't appreciated it. I can't lose my family, the other day Nicole saw us kissing she freak out."

"Well said Declan wasn't happy with the answer I give him. "It's look like you doing what Nicole want you to do to point of having to chose she love you with Amanda since you only think of Nicole trust get back together with her.

"I am not doing it for Nicole Declan it Just."

"Then interrupted Declan if you not doing it for Nicole, trust your heart where it lead you too, if you think you making the right decision do it if not don't, The time you'll know, I know you have a problem of thinking about yourself. This time Kyle makes this decision only for you happy life.  
"I don't think I can live my life with out them I said out loud they both mean too much to me."  
"You have to. Two woman that each other wouldn't want to be with you Kyle."  
"Then I need time."  
"Take all you need Kyle replied Declan.

**Check my other Kyle xy please**


	8. Chapter 8

Cassidy had been sitting at the warehouse wondering what had just happened. Kyle almost killed him. He's not supposed to hurt people; he thinks that's what they created him for. Cassidy thought, "Did Kyle almost kill me?" He thought Kyle wasn't going to do anything. Now, Kyle is turning into Jessi. She's the one who is supposed to hurt people, not Kyle.

Amanda called Kyle to ask him to come over. Kyle asked "Why?" to which she replied, "It's a secret." Amanda changed her mind about going to the restaurant. She decided she should cook for Kyle, to make the day special for the both of them. She set the table really good; putting candles in the middle of the table and turned the lights off once the food was done. Kyle came 30 minutes after Amanda called him, and he was nervous Amanda was going to ask him back. He didn't want to hurt her, though, but he had feelings for two girls, and he wanted to be with both of them. He can't live without either of them.

Meanwhile, at the Trager's house, dinner had everybody at the table. "Where is Kyle?" Jessi asked. "He is on a date with Amanda," replied Lori.

These were the words that put Jessi in a bad mood. She couldn't believe it, but yet she wasn't that surprised either. Amanda is Kyle's first love. So he was going back to his precious Amanda. "How could Kyle love a bad girl like me?" thought Jessi. She said with watery eyes "Can I be excused?" She went to her room and slammed the door. Josh was confused; he wondered why Jessi was crying. She never cried in front of him before-she is always the tough one in the house.  
Lori felt bad for Jessi because she knew the feeling of being in love, and how hurtful it feels when the one you love is with someone else.  
Of course it's worse for Jessi-Lori had a choice to have Declan back, but she did not choose it. Lori felt the sister heart warming for Jessi, for she loved Jessi as a sister, and she doesn't like her sister getting hurt unless it's by her. She knew Kyle loved Amanda, and there's nothing you can do to change a man's heart.

Kyle took a seat at the table; the food smelled really good. Amanda made lasagna, and she had put sour patch on the table for Kyle to take home.  
"The food smells great," Kyle said smiling "It feels good to have someone who cares about me." They began eating the food "The food is great!" Kyle said, enjoying himself.  
Amanda moved closer to Kyle and kissed him. Kyle was caught by surprise and kissed her back. Kyle wished he could stay like that forever, with all the butterflies in his stomach, and then suddenly he thought of Jessi. What if Jessi leaves the house if I get back together with Amanda? When they were done kissing, Amanda said, "Kyle I want you back. Now I know your secret and nothing can stop us from being together." This was the hard part for him. He did not want to reject her again. "What should I do?" He thought "Its not like I can be with Jessi…" He was thinking Nicole wouldn't approve of them being together either. "Yes," he said, "I want you back." At that moment Amanda was overcome with happiness. Now nobody could stop their relationship, not even Jessi. She knows his secrets and now they can be honest with each other.

Lori phone rang 3 times before she picked it up. Before she could even speak she heard the voice of Amanda screaming at her and she dropped it.  
She picked the phone off the floor, still hearing Amanda's happy and excited voice.

Kyle left Amanda's house filled with anxiety. He wondered how Jessi was going to take the news of him getting back together with Amanda.

"Kyle, how was your date with Amanda?" asked Lori as soon he set one foot inside of the Trager's House.  
"It was not a date," said Kyle, frustrated that he had said yes to Amanda without thinking.  
Jessi came into the kitchen, catching Kyle's eyes flickering to hers. She loved seeing Kyle happy, but not with Amanda—okay, not with anybody, and she knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help it.  
Jessi went to her room with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she couldn't be strong right now.  
"Jessi!" Kyle yelled after her, following her inside. He knew that he was the one that brought Jessi to tears.  
"Leave me alone Kyle!" screamed Jessi. "I bet you have your precious, beautiful girl to be with."  
"Jessi!" Kyle tried again.  
"Leave me alone Kyle!" screamed Jessi, louder this time, and the light started flickering inside of the house.  
Nicole and Stephen could here Jess's yell.  
She and Stephen came downstairs to know what was going on. Stephen knew something was going on with Kyle and Jessi, and it must be a really big issue, because he had never in his life heard Jessi scream at Kyle like that.  
"What's going on Kyle?" asked Stephen, a worried expression on his face.  
"I hurt Jessi by getting back together with Amanda. That's why Jessi's mad," Kyle answered. "That's why Jessi is mad."  
"Kyle, can I talk to you for a moment?" came Nicole's voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle followed Nicole and Stephen up stair to Nicole and Stephen room and close the door.  
"Why are you being back together with Amanda problem with Jessi?" ask Curious Stephen.

"Long story he answer, Jessi and I we have an attraction going on with each other, I don't what to do." Stephen I said.

I new it said Stephen smiling Nicole elbow him for him to keep his voice down. I new it from the looks at your face the way you guys was hugging. Kyle I don't know if you realized it yet but I think you in love with Jessi.

"You okay with it Kyle ask shock."  
"Of course I am okay with it Kyle I new it was going to happened how you disobey us to Go find Jessi from killing herself, Now son I am glad you did because Jessi wouldn't be with us right now if it wasn't for your gentle heart."

Thanks Stephen Kyle said.

Kyle was so happy he even forgets Nicole was in the Room looking at both of us tilting her head down trying to find a time to say something.  
"Stephen Do you think it would be a good idea Nicole cut in, I mean for Kyle and Jessi to be together in the house sleeping in the same House?"

"Kyle could you please excuse us for a moment I need to talk to my wife?" ask Stephen gently.

"Sure." replied Kyle closing the door shut behind him.

After the door shut all the way Nicole turn to Stephen to for his answer.

"I don't think it would be a good idea answer Stephen honestly, but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get in between their relationship, their relationship Nicole I have a feeling Kyle feeling more for Jessi then Amanda, did you see how happy he was after coming from destroying the experiment, how he only wanted to see Jessi, he barely say hi to us he went straight to asking to see her."

Nicole could understand that, She seeing it she just didn't want to believe it she already in their middle of their love life she wish she didn't tell Kyle anything like to not have an relationships with Jessi she was glad she talk to Stephen about this he made her more understand the situation better she see it from the perfect print of view now.

"Yeah answer Nicole from her daydreaming, months ago I saw them kissing nothing could come between them, and I saw how Kyle was looking at her that's when I get scared he falling way to far for her so I didn't want one of them to get hurt when something bad happened or they broking up, I make Kyle promise me they couldn't be together.'  
Stephen was mad and amuse of what Nicole Just tell him.  
" Why didn't you telling me about them getting cozy with each other Nicole ask Stephen in a calm voice?

"I don't answer Nicole I thought we wouldn't have to deal with it anymore of course I was wrong."

Jessi was mad angry and sad at the same time, why couldn't anyone love her everything she do they think it's a mistakes; It wouldn't stop her from still trying to win Kyle. Love can be a weapon sometimes, so she going to Amanda house to show her and tell her how much Kyle mean to he


	10. Chapter 10

Jessi knock at Amanda house door until her Happy blind her open the door.  
"What do you want Jessi." Her smile leaves her face when see who it was.

"So I heard you and Kyle back together I am right. ask Jessi trying to get more information from her.  
"Yeah we did answer Amanda and her sweet voice. I know his secrets Nothing could stop us now, not Even you Jessi, I thought he likes you at first because you follow him everywhere like a little puppy and now I know he don't, I can't believe I give him up at the first time for a big misunderstanding.

Jessi stand there listening to Amanda with anger on her face how dare she said I follow Kyle like little puppy. If it weren't for Kyle Jessi would wipe her teeth out with one punch.

"You wrong." replied Jessi when she has her strength to speak back. "Did you know Kyle kiss me and he tell me he has feeling for me, and did he tell you that Amanda?" Jessi ask proud of herself, she come with a come back and see Amanda face.

Amanda was shock. Her face looking likes an old bat.  
"You lying Jessi, how could Kyle like some one like that?' I mean look at you. She said pointing at Jessi.  
"Then ask him said Jessi how could Kyle like someone like me, if you think I am lying, you just need to ask him. And one more thing said Jessi when he was in the bed his arm around me, it was so romantic, how our Kiss feel the stronger thing ever the stronger thing we ever had."

"Well." -Said Amanda trying to not lose to Jessi, she try to come with a come back but couldn't come with one.  
Well what ask Jessi smirking?  
Good thing he's mine, we just get back together so you need to except that Jess."

He's not yours Jessi yelled, you don't own him.  
I think he was with you to give him comfort after our broke up, he was trying to use you Jessi, you might think he has feeling for you but he doesn't.

I don't think it was Jessi said and I will never, like I said never give up on Kyle I know he has feeling for me, you want to know how I know that Amanda I ask proudly.  
Amanda didn't know what to say, she look at Jessi with a deadly scowl.  
"I can read his heart rate and his feeling said Jessi, happily just like he can read mine.  
Oh well said Amanda try to come up with something, have you ever sleep in his tub.

I have answer Jessi his warm was really so warm around me and after that night we slept together.

WHAT shouted Amanda you and Kyle did it.  
What is she talking about; of course he sleep in my bed I said offended do you want to ask him.  
No not that said frustrated Amanda I mean did you guys has Sex.

No I said why would you ask that I ask her.  
Well you said you slept together answer Amanda.  
So I ask.  
Never mind says Amanda.

"Jessi please stay away from Kyle said Amanda."  
Okay fine I said and wait until Kyle start to talk to me and I tell him you told me to stay away from him, thanks Amanda, I can use this on you, I don't think he want his Jealousy girlfriend to gives me order.  
At that Jessi turn leaving Amanda frustrated standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jessi, can I talk to you please, just for a seconds?" Kyle ask her desperately.

I can't talk to you, so you better leave alone before your girlfriends start freaking of you and me in the same rooms"

Jessi comment .

"Why can't you talk to me Jess?

"Well for starters, your girlfriend told me too, so I thought I would listen to her for once, it's not like I wanted to talk

to you anyway. Jessi comment the last sentence with a whisper.

"When do you listen to Amanda Jess?' ask Kyle.

"Since you take her back I started listening to her, because you know how you get with your girlfriend.

"Jessi, Cut the crap out, I know you just trying to hurt me, like I did to you.

"Why would I try to hurt you Kyle?" Jessi mimicked. Me, no Kyle I would never." replied Jessi sarcastically.

"Fine, you want to be that way, acting like a child, I am up to it. Kyle leave the rooms slamming the door.

"Why all, sudden doors slamming in this house, complain Josh.

Kyle just ignore him and leave the house, to take a walks. He didn't feels like talking to anyone.

"Where Kyle did went? Ask Nicole.

Josh shake his shoulder, I don't know he just leave the house and slam the door, this house becoming a slamming

fighting bags, I reckon.

"Was he mad Josh? "Ask Nicole.

"He looks really mad to me, I thinking something happened between him and Jessi, he was angry when he comes

from her room.

..

**Scene break**

Kyles was just walking he didn't care where he was going, the woods did seems a better place for him to thing

though.

He saw a glimpse of some soldiers that was with a gun.

How do we get XX alone? Shouted one man. We will meet her at the woods, she usually go for a run, in the

morning, and the midday this might be the perfect time, to catch her.

Kyle heart run ten thousands mile per hour, he comes for peaceful now look what he fund. What is everyone

wanted Jessi dead, he thought.

Kyle run, back he had to warn Jessi, from exercising in the woods. He runs, catching his breath, breathing deep, he

still didn't stop.

When he finally home he open the door, and slam, without knowing, and he went to Jessi, room without knocking.

Jess.

He calls, he was worried, "where did she go?" "Did they kidnapped him?' he flew to the kitchen, check there, he

finds nothing except josh, and Lori that was looking at him weirdly.

"Do you know where Jessi went, Josh or Lori he ask? They both was looking at him strange kind of way.

Hmm Kyle you been acting add lately.

Kyle ignore Lori comment, he just wanted to know if Jess was safe, he might be mad at her, Jessi still his love.

"Do you know where Jessi is?' this timed in a hash tone.

"Calm down men, "why are you yelling at us?' ask josh.

Josh please, did Jessi told you she was headed. Pleaded Kyle.

"She never tells me before, "what makes you think she would tell me now?' Josh replied, getting annoyed at Kyle

tone.

"Oh No, that can't be good." Mutter Kyle, putting his hand through his hair, t focusing.

"What's wrong Kyle? 'How is that bad having two hot ladies over heels for you?' comment josh. Lori just role her

eyes at her brother pinching him.

Ouch, what was that for Lori, Lori just ignore him.

I don't have time to talk, Josh I need to go look for her, she might be in trouble some people are planning on killing

her."

"Who is on planning on killing her?' Lori raising her voice to be heard. Kyle looks at both his sister and brother, he

really didn't have time to start a long conversation with them right now, and he needed to find Jessi to make sure

she's safe.

"I don't have time to explain Lori, I need to find her before something bad happened.

Kyle runs outside, with a speed he never used before leaving the teenager mouth open.

He went to the rack, when he saw Jessi was safe talking, with the blond girl Declan girlfriend, her names is Jackie,

she's one used to work for Cassidy when Cassidy fuel them, lied to them they was helping the world.

Kyle let out a relief deep breath.

"Kyle what are you doing here?" I thought, you. "What are you doing here?" Jessi ask the important question of the

two she was going to ask him.

He looks at her forgetting, he was mad at her, she was looking at him with curiosity.

"You safe, Jess, I thought you, I thought. He walks closer to her and give her a surprised hug. Jessi wrap her arm

around him feeling his hot breath on her neck.

Declan comes with two cups of Coffee in her hands handing one to Jackie and Jessi.

"Jess, I thought you didn't drink coffee, commented Kyle, feeling he was missing a lot about her.

I don't really, I only drink it's when I am stress out?' replied Jessi calmly. Before Kyle could ask her why she was

stressed, Declan interrupt them.

"Hi Kyle. "What are you doing here?' Jessi told me, you left the house angrily. Yeah, I was just walking around to get

fresh air, but Declan, I need to talk to you and Jessi about something after your date, with Jackie.

Kyle, I think, you girlfriend want's you. Said Jessi, trying so hard to except Kyle going out with Amanda, Going out

with Kyle or not she knows they share a special bonds that no body share with him. Not even Amanda.

After Kyle left, Jessi starred, watching him go to his love. One tear peered down her face. At least Kyle happy she

thought. She could she he was smiling at what Amanda was saying.

That brought a smile to her face, but the jealousy cover it.

"Don't worry Jessi, he will turn around." said Declan trying to comfort her.

Jessi, put a smile, looking at both Declan and Jackie. At least he's happy with her, all I care about, is for him to be

happy, I thought I understand that before, when I told Amanda once, I was wrong, so if that makes him happy, I

will try my hardest to support him with the Blondie."

"You would do that?' even if you going to lose him Jessi?' Declan ask suspiciously.

I don't want to, but, if I love him want to see him happy that what I will do, even losing him, I will let him go, be in

some one he loves arms, that love him deeply, but if the Blondie breaks his heart again. Jessi gritted her teeth. Like

I was saying better he's happy then nothing.

"When did you becomes so clever, Jessi? Ask Declan grinning at her?

When I did some study and thinking today, "I learned something, "I read at the websites will you give up your lover

to be happy, answer Jessi calmly."

"That's Kyle girl." replied Declan.

...

...

**All my books will be Kessi, so don't worry. This just going slow.**  
**Kessi all the way.**


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda walked downstairs, feeling ready for Kyle and her date.  
When she heard a knock on the door, she jumped up excited.

_He's always a gentleman, he's even Earlier as I expected. She thought._

She opened the door with a smile special smile formed her face. She was ready to jump on his own when she saw it wasn't him at all. It was three dudes, with a uniforms, a skull ring and leather black jacket.  
She stared at them for couple seconds wondering why, those guys she never see before was at her front door.  
One of them step forward trying to grab her hands. Amanda screamed and pushed the door locked.

"You little bitch." She heard one yelled.  
She could here them smacking the door opened. She ran upstairs trying to found a great spot to hide. As Amanda heard the door smack open, she went to the closet and grabs a broom.  
As their footsteps got closer, Amanda became more frightened. She wanted Kyle right now. She needed him to be her hero, her Prince Charming.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." She heard.  
This is was the scariest things she happened to face. What would they do with her if Kyle didn't come in time?

"We have guns, we are not afraid to use it" With that she streak, having all the cans fall over her head making so much noise.

"Oh we found you little princess." One of them said stirringly.

"Don't come closer." Amanda grabs the broom.  
"Are you going to attack me with that little princess?"

"I will if I have to. "Amanda stuttered.  
One guard came closer, but Amanda swung the broom her it hit him weakly. He grabs Amanda hands and put her weightless body over his shoulder, the other one following him.

"Let go of me." She yelled and kicked. They put her on the back of the truck and drove off.

**At the rack**

"Jackie, what are you doing here? Declan ask as he saw her looking around.

"Hi, Declan."  
"Hi right back at yah." Declan smile. So what bring you here? He asked again.

" Declan, we need to talk." She said nervously.  
" that doesn't sound to good, Declan muttered, not sure if she heard him or not.

They both found a booth to sit on. Both Jackie and Declan was nervous, both were frightened to open their mouth first. Declan finally broke the silence by saying.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Declan, you are a great guy... Every girl would be happy, to have such a great person and great heart like you. Yesterday...  
"So are you breaking up with me?" Declan interrupted feeling sad.

"I am not breaking it off for something you did, Declan, I want to do it because I care about you and your future. I don't want you to feel tied to me. I know you still in love with Lori. I saw how you looked at her and how jealous you got when she's with Mark.  
You shouldn't give up on her Declan, she still have feelings for you from what I can tell."

Declan was so surprised, Jackie was so selfless, so nice.

"What made you decide, to be so selfless Jackie? " He asked.

"Well, I heard Jessi speech yesterday, and I wanted to do the right thing, even though I still have feelings for you, I can manage."

"Jackie. Declan spoke. I never met any girl like you before. If I weren't hung up on Lori still my attention would be toward you. You have everything a guy could ask for, you are smart, beautiful, selfless and geeky."  
Declan smile. Jackie punches him with his last word.  
"I know you will find the right guy some day. You are pretty special. Never forget that."

Declan have her a hug that had lasted longer than they wanted too.

"Goodbye; Declan." Jackie whispered her voice little shaken.  
She was touch by Declan words, no man ever said that much to her before, his words makes her filled with happiness and she was glad she was doing the right things.

"Goodbye; Jackie." Declan whisper back with a softer voice.

Jackie gave him one last kiss as their hands slowly separated.

**Traders house**

" Kyle, why aren't you dress yet? Did you forgot your date with Amanda?" Lori asks her adoptive brother.

Kyle paste around, calming his head. He sat down next to Lori with a frustration breath.

"She needs to learn the truth; I can't do that to her anymore." Kyle replied.  
Lori looked at him confused by his sudden outburst.  
"You haven't told her the truth yet. Lori asked disbelief. But she told me she did know your secret."

"I am not talking about my secret Lori; it's about my feelings, I can't trolling her around. I only got back together with her because I was to much a coward to say no, when I knew my heart belongs to someone else."  
"Your heart belongs to who? I thought you and Amanda was in love."

My heart belong to Jessi Lori; I can't believe, how much I hurt her; she deserves better than me." Kyle retorted, with a tear streamed down his cheeks

"Kyle... Wait... You love Jessi? Tell me I am having a nightmare."

Kyle ignored her remarked. I am going to tell Amanda the truth. I can't stand this anymore.

"Kyle, are you sure, this is what you want."  
100% he muttered making his way toward Mrs. Blooms house.

He was so nervous as he stepped at her front door. He knocks multiple times, but there was no answer. He tried to listen to Amanda hurt beat, he sense it was far away.

He looked down at his foot, that when he saw the peace of paper.

He picked it up slow and read.

"**Kyle, if you want you girlfriend back. You must give us 781228."**  
**You will have three days to hand her over. If you don't you girlfriend will die.**  
**You know where to send 781228.**  
**You mother;**  
**Grace Kingsley**

**How was this chapter guys. I love Declan and Jackie but I separated them, but they still will be friends though. And yep Jackie will find the right guy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle! What is the matter? Nicole ask. He hand the paper to Nicole to take a look at it. Nicole take the paper from him having a read at it.

When she had done, her face was filled with concern, confusing, mad and angry.

So are you going to tell Jessi! Kyle…?

Telling me what? She interrupted, looking at both Kyle and Nicole suspiciously.

Kyle grab the paper from Nicole slowly putting it on his pocket. Jessi step closer now more concern about what they was keeping from her.

Nothing he answer scared she saw him sneaking the paper on his pocket.

Kyle. I know you lying to me. You can keeps stuff from the Tragers and Amanda, but you can't hide anything from me. Remember we are the same. Now what are you hiding on your pocket?

Jessi it's nothing, just let it go. He reply. Sensing the tension he just have cause.

Kyle your heart rate going up. What are you keeping from me?

Jessi it's nothing, Why weren't you; let it go?

Can I see the paper, you just put on your picket, and I will decided if it's nothing or not.

She tried to reach for it, but stop by Kyle's hands.

Fine Kyle you're trying to keep me on the dark you and Nicole talking behind my back. She gives Nicole an angry glare.

I am going to live at my mom's apartment.

Before Kyle and Nicole could say something she slams the door. She hated that, they was keeping stuff from her mostly Kyle. He had promise her he'd would be honest with her from now on.

She was too stupid to listen to his lies.

Jessi wait!

Kyle run after her. He didn't want her to know but he needed to. He didn't want to push her away more than he had done by getting back together with Amanda.

He wanted to stop hurting her, but something always comes between them. He was going to break it off with Amanda today, and tell Jessi his feeling, now can he still do that?

Maybe if I told Jessi my feeling that might stop her from going after Amanda to not kill herself he thought.

He wanted himself to go. He didn't want to bring Jessi into this.

Jessi Wait. He repeat.

Now she was running. He didn't have time for this. He chase her. She lump up and off of what she climb he did the same.

This day remember him, when he was chasing her, when she had jump, which did he thought she was dead. His heart had almost stop. That day when no one else believe on her, only he had the courage to save.

The faster she was going the faster his heart beat.

Jessi please stop, I am trying to tell you what's wrong. He yelled with anger.

She freeze and turn towards him, he could the light reflecting her face, how beautiful she was. To see her looking at him liked that, it hurt him. He wanted to run through her arms, kissing her and ask for her forgiveness.

He take the paper on his pocket and handed it to her.

He looks at her face change to guilt after she had done reads it.

So you was trying to protect me, that why you kept it from me? She ask.

Kyle shakes his head hoping she would understand. Yes I don't want you to get hurt, I still can save Amanda.

Why Are you protecting me than, Kyle. I don't understand.

Because, I love you and I don't want to lose you, if I do I don't know if I will ever forgive myself for it.

Jessi was shock. No he couldn't love her, then why he had pick Amanda over her so fast, is he pitying her right now.

If you love me Kyle then why did you get back together with Amanda than.

He was speechless, does she believe him. He thought she would be happy by him dying it. Why weren't she? Why is she asking him question on top of it.

Because I felt sorry for her, I didn't want to hurt her of telling her no, that we can't.

So instead you decided to hurt me… Kyle. She give him on hurtful glare.

Is this someone you called love and do you know how much I gave up for you and all you did was hurting me?

I had loss my mother Kyle, my mother, because I decided to help you protecting your stupid Amanda and what did you do.

Did I even get a thanks you…? All you did is get back to your precious Amanda.

I tried to protect your precious Amanda for you because you was so focusing of her getting hurt, did you even think it could possibly be me… of course not you had Amanda, and now you pick Amanda over me and hurt me. Did you think about my feelings?

Kyle ha stand there awkward uncomfortable to moves. He tried to say something but Jessi stops him with her hands.

Kyle, I just need time to think, in the, mean time, you can makes plan to save Amanda. I will help but this time not because of You, I want to do it for my own good.

He stand there shaking his head almost to tears.

Scene Break

Mom Andy and her family coming for a visit, Josh yelled happily.

Nicole smile and hug before asking.

Kyle when is she coming, as a time set up yet.

She said she and her mom's possibly going to take a flight tomorrow and they will be there the next day.

I am happy for you Josh. Me too I am happy for me too. Josh jump going to his rooms.

Kyle open the house door seeing Nicole had a smile on her face.

Kyle what's wrong? Where is Jessi? Nicole ask the smile dropping off her face.

Nothing that tired. He tried to smile pretending everything was fine but fail terribly. Did you tell Jessi, what she said? Nicole ask going to conclusion, thinking that's why he was sad.

She's not going after Amanda without my help. He answer her.

Then what is that sad Face for, isn't what you wanted for her to not do. This just my tired face Nicole, I haven't slept last night that well.

Kyle went to his home figuring out how his rescuing plan was going to go. He could concentrate much or he could think about was Jessi's world.

I lost my Mother Kyle, because I decided to help you.

The way she had say it hurt even more then he thought it could.

Kyle if you did love me you would never hurt me.

How is going to face her now without making a fool of himself.

Kyle wake up. I thought you was planning to rescue you girlfriend. Jessi said unhappily.

How did he falls asleep, he didn't even remember how he fell asleep.

Jessi's voice make him sit up immediately. He couldn't looks at her in the eye now, he don't want to feels his pathetic self and his blindness, to people around him.

Sorry, I think I just falls asleep. What time is it? He rub his eyes.

Did you have a rescuing plan yet, because I'd love to kick some butts, Jessi said smiling to herself.

She look over at him, just shrugs his shoulder still looking down. Yeah, I am going to get her tomorrow early morning, when the Trager's falls asleep.

Okay then, I will be in my room then, come get me when you're ready to go. With that Jessi closes his room door.

He didn't know if she will ever forgive him, that all he wanted right now forgiveness from her.

**This is one of my favorite chapter. This chapter I think that Kyle doesn't deserve Jessi, even I ship them so hard and the favorite couple on the world.**

**Jessi have done a lot of thing from Kyle, she helped him save Amanda, how many times. Can't even count's. She had kiss Kyle to save Amanda, well she wanted to kiss him, there good comes from good.**

**I used to get mad at Kyle, for he always complain about Amanda, ignoring everyone else around him.**

**When, Jessi thought her mom left her, he never ask question, just was worrying about his precious Amanda,**

**Now I will stop talking. I hope you enjoy the book. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle and Jessi take off of the Tragers house at three in the morning. They had left a Note to the Tragers that said they had left already for the Amanda rescuing Mission. They had let Tom Foss know what they was going to do. He told them he'll comes pretty soon to guards them.  
They was already outside of Latnok door, and there no sign of Foss.  
Both Kyle and Jessi was getting impatient of waiting for their protector.  
He's coming Kyle do not worry" By Jessi replied a white van park in front of them.  
Sorry I am late guys, I had something to do before I could come.  
Kyle nod his head saying it was okay.  
"So what is the plan Kyle?" Foss ask. "I am just going in and talked to Latnok and ask for Amanda. He answer.  
"Are you crazy Kyle? You can't do that, if you give yourself up they would have both you and Jessi, you told me they wanted her right?"  
Tom Foss looks at Jessi sadly.  
"I don't have a plan though."  
Jessi looks at both Tom Foss and Kyle smiling. "Kyle you could go my way, because I think we got no choice, if we want Amanda back we have to do something harsh. Even though it could hurt someone."  
Alright Jessi! I don't think we have a choice.  
What way is that? Tom Foss interrupted. That will be interesting. Jessi said. She concentrate with a smile forming in her face. The light started exploding everywhere.  
There was screaming and Kyle Tom and Jessi could here gunshot exploding.  
Guys I can't see. Say Tom Foss. "Sorry Tom both Kyle and Jessi say together. With that they Kyle and Jessi take Tom Foss hand and a light forming in front of them.  
Tom if we see someone coming. "Kyle and I will let go of your hands. OK? Tom shakes his head agreeing with the crazy pod child.  
Now let's run.  
All three of them took off. When they finally get to a room, they going get in. The door behind them closes. They was trapped in a small room. The wall was cold like Ice.  
Damn it! Now how are we supposed to get in now? Tom Foss swore. It' need heat. Hold on... Kyle closes his eyes focusing. A b right light of steam was coming from his hands.  
Grr, grr! He growl. The pain was catching on with him. The more he tried the more pain he felt.  
Kyle are you okay? Jessi and Tom Foss bent down next to him.  
"I think us going too stuck here forever." Kyle replied feeling his hand. It was back to normal like nothing happened. He himself was confuse didn't know what was happening with him.  
Maybe, I should try Kyle. Jessi says. Before she could get up he grab her arms. Jessi no. It will not work I am not going to take responsibility of you getting hurt, I will find myself a different way for us to get out."  
"Kyle this will not be your responsibility like I said before I am not doing this for you. I want to do it for me, because I want to do something good in my own. With my heart telling me too. Not because someone telling me I have too."  
Guys. Pay attention we... said Tom Foss.  
"I have hurt you too much Jessi. I know it's not going to work I don't want you to take the chances of hurting yourself. I am trying to show you that I love you right now Jessi."  
So is this about what I said Kyle. This is not the same situation.  
God damn guys shut up. We here luck up and you guys arguing. What about we find a way to get out better?  
That what I am trying to do, and he's spatting with me.  
"Then we will do it together Jessi." "Kyle you can't. You just got hurt. Why would you want to try again? Jessi ask, now feeling where his concerning coming from."  
She wanted to protect him from getting hurt, and he wanted to protect her. The only way they did know now it's to do it together because when they together, nothing can stop them they always stronger together.  
"Fine Kyle let's do it to together then. Its hour only chance of getting out."  
"Jessi! No matter what happen. We will stay together forever and remember that I love you. I am sorry for hurting you and choosing..."  
Jessi stop Kyle with her hand putting it on his mouth to be quiet. She knows he was scared what the outcome will be. Will they survive?  
Jessi take his hand. She could feel the warm on it. With everything second her heart was beating. If she died at least it's will be with Kyle holding his hand.  
They both looks at each other gaze. Jessi smile and Kyle return it. He take a branches off her hair started d to lean in. Their lip was inches apart when Tom Foss break the silence.  
Kyle it's not time for you and Jessi of showing your love. We have a problem here pay attention. Replied Tom Foss. Kyle cheeks went red. He forget Tom Foss was still standing there.  
Tom you better stand back. Tom take a step back. With making sure one more time. Jessi and Kyle close their eyes touching the ice stone.  
Touching Jessi hands. Kyle couldn't feel the steam of the stone at all.  
You can't do it alone  
If you weren't so blind  
You would know that she was your soulmate.  
No matter how hurt she is. She always think of you  
No matter how hurt he is. He always think of you.  
Together there's nothing you can't do.  
Together, you will protect the love of your life  
Kyle Remember your life will never be normal with her.  
Jessi remember yours will never be normal without him.  
You need each other for things to work.  
You path have cross.  
With chant chanting on their heads, Kyle and Jessi was glowing. They barely was flying. It was the most beautiful thing Tom Foss have ever thing.  
The stone room exploded. Having stuff flying everywhere.  
Kyle and Jessi looks at each other smiling.  
Well, well, well. I didn't think you could get out. I am surprise son. The woman voice said.  
Kyle and Jessi looks to see where it was coming from but didn't see her. I have return her, now give me Sarah daughter. She would be a good puppets of mine.  
Amanda was in the floor resting. Kyle and Jessi looks down and saw her. Foss grab her blind girl.  
Come, my little puppets. They heard the woman voice again.  
"You will go through me first, to get her. Kyle yelled. Foss get out of here I can handled it. You too Jessi. Kyle we unstoppable together. There are nothing we can't do let get this over with."  
Will see about that. The woman yelled.

**I hope you like this chapter. I hope you comment and tell me how it was. I am always for commenting. Well enjoy and have a great day.**


End file.
